typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Beast I
|type = Servant, Cái Ác của Nhân Loại |gender = Nam |height = 178cm (Thân thể của Solomon) |weight = 75kg (Thân thể của Solomon) |addresses = }} |type=Cái Ác của Nhân Loại |source= |region=Vương quốc Israel cổ đại |alignment=Phá Hoại |attribute=Beast |qualclasses= }} một Servant trường phái Beast xuất hiện trong sự kiện Grand Order, Fate/Grand Order. Thông tin Danh tính Beast I danh tính thật là | |Gētia}}, , là sự kết hợp của "Bảy Mươi Hai Ma Thần Trụ" để trở thành một thể duy nhất. Vốn ban đầu, Bảy mươi hai Ma Thần Trụ chính là “Hệ thống tiến đến luận lí đúng đắn đầy hiệu quả” do ông tổ Ma Thuật (của nhân loại), Solomon, sáng tạo ra. Nguồn gốc ban đầu của chúng là từ những suy nghĩ méo mó của nhân loại, một tập hợp những Ma Thần nhận được những danh xưng và sức mạnh. , một nghi thức Ma Thuật nhằm quan sát Nhân Loại sau khi vua Solomon qua đời, nhưng mối quan hệ giữa vua Solomon và con người khiến hắn u sầu và phẫn nộ, để rồi trở thành một lời nguyền vận hành vì mục đích chinh phục “Sự không hoàn hảo của con người” mà vua Solomon vẫn luôn phớt lờ. Và sau cùng, nó trở thành Goetia. Một loại Ma Thuật có ý thức của riêng mình, được sinh ra để đạt được trí tuệ chân chính, và hiện đang lợi dụng lịch sử nhân loại để đi đến khởi thủy. Sau khi vua Solomon qua đời, Bảy mươi hai Ma Thần Trụ bị phong ấn trong thi hài của ngài thức tỉnh ý thức của riêng mình, mạo danh Solomon (Tuy rằng theo quan điểm của chúng thì chính chúng mới là vua Solomon thật sự) và từ đó bắt đầu dấn thân vào ván bài biến toàn thể nhân loại thành năng lượng. Và thế là Goetia liền lấy di thể của vua Solomon làm tổ và bắt đầu làm lại từ đầu, song cách thức tồn tại của hắn lại lâm vào tình cảnh cực kì “tiến thoái lưỡng nan”. Bắt nguồn từ Hy Lạp, thuật ngữ “ ” dùng để miêu tả một nghi thức ma thuật; một Nền Tảng Ma Thuật nguyên mẫu được dùng trong Ma Thuật Hiện Đại. Lời nguyền huyết thống mà Goetia gieo vào 72 gia tộc Pháp Sư, những kẻ đóng vai trò vật chứa cho các Ma Thần, trở thành cơ sở để kiến lập nên những mạch ma thuật đầu tiên. Với việc đặt nền móng là các mạch ma thuật, điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa rằng hắn kết nối sự tồn tại của bản thân với những bộ hạ của mình.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 01: Sector of the Beast Ngoại hình Hai tay hắn đeo mười chiếc nhẫn, nhưng riêng chiếc ở ngón giữa tay trái là hàng mô phỏng. BeastGoetia.jpg|Beast I trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. BeastGoetia.png|Beast I in Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. FGO Solomon April Fool.png| Cá tháng Tư của Grand Caster trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Riyo. Solomon.png|Grand Caster trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Takeuchi Takashi. Goetia-Solomon.png|Grand Caster trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Takeuchi Takashi. Tính cách Bởi vì lấy vua Solomon làm cơ sở, nên hắn mang tính cách của kẻ tri thức (dầu cho mang dáng vẻ đáng sợ). Và cũng vì nó là hợp nhất của 72 Ma Thần Trụ, nên tính cách của hắn phân bổ ra tất thảy 72 khía cạnh. Vừa là cá nhân, vừa là , nên khi đối thoại với kẻ khác, “Ma Thần Trụ’ tương đồng với đối tượng nhất sẽ hiện thân. Đây cũng là lý do đặc tính của Goetia được mô tả như một “tấm gương”. Hắn sở hữu sự toàn năng, thứ khiến cho toàn bộ luận lý của vũ trụ phải phục tùng, cùng tính uy hiếp như muốn nói rằng hắn căm ghét toàn bộ con người. Vốn dĩ hắn có thừa tư chất để trở thành vị vua thống trị nhân loại. Song, chính vì sự toàn năng của bản thân nên hắn không thể lý giải con người, và cũng chính vì sự bất tử nên không thể chạm đến câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó. Vì thế nên hắn không thể nào trở thành "Vua nhân loại". Beast I rất đồng cảm với hoàn cảnh của Mash Kyrielight và tin rằng cô, người được tạo ra với một cuộc sống ngắn ngủi để phục vụ những kẻ khác, có thể hiểu được quan điểm của hắn về việc tiêu trừ cái chết.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 12: The Future Goetia có một sự căm thù rất lớn đối với Solomon, hắn miêu tả tính cách của vị vua chỉ với những ngôn từ tiêu cực, đi xa đến mức xem Solomon như là kẻ ngu dốt nhất toàn nhân loại và là một vị vua bất tài. Phần lớn sự hận thù của Beast I với Solomon bắt nguồn từ sự thờ ơ của Solomon đối với những nỗi đau của nhân loại, và ngài tạo ra hắn cũng chỉ để quan sát nhân loại. Một nhiệm vụ mà Goetia cho rằng là việc vô nghĩa, bởi vì hắn tin rằng con người chỉ có thể đau khổ mãi cho đến khi chết. Với Solomon, dù cho ngài hiểu rõ sự bất lực của họ, hiểu rõ sự xấu xí trú ngụ trong kia, nhưng ngài vẫn chấp nhẫn nhân loại và không giáo huấn trách phạt. Tuy nhiên các Ma Thần Trụ lại không thể chấp nhận điều này, và kết luận rằng con người cùng tương lai đều chẳng có chút giá trị gì, và sợ hãi cái kết mang tên tuyệt diệt. Chúng coi sự tuyệt diệt của bản thân là điều hiển nhiên, nhưng chúng chối bỏ cái kết cục nơi "tất cả mọi thứ đều phải tan biến". Tuy đã khẳng định con người không có giá trị, nhưng thân là Ma Thần nếu không được con người sử dụng thì chúng không thể tồn tại được. Cái sự sỉ nhục khi mà phải đứng dưới con người, sự "lãng phí" lớn nhất và duy nhất của vũ trụ, dù thân là sinh thể của chiều không gian cao hơn. Goetia không thể chấp nhận sự mâu thuẫn cùng phản bội này và đã bắt đầu tiến bước trên con đường biến đổi chính mình. Thiết lập lại mục đích phục vụ con người. Chứng minh tuyệt đối rằng mình là tồn tại tối cao trên hành tinh này. Đạt đến cực điểm mà ngay cả Solomon cũng không thể vươn tới; trở thành sự tồn tại độc nhất trên toàn cõi địa cầu. Hay nói cách khác, chính là bắt đầu đại nghiệp hóa thần. Vai trò Fate/Grand Order Sau cái chết của vua Solomon, 72 Ma Thần Trụ, những chiếc bóng của Solomon, bị bỏ lại để tiếp tục quan sát Nhân Lý. Theo thời gian, những Ma Thần hợp lại với nhau bên trong di thể của Solomon để hình thành nên Goetia – Beast I. Bắt đầu sự nghiệp của người mang danh Vua Ma Thuật Solomon. Vì xây dựng các Đặc Dị Điểm làm nhiễu loạn lịch sử, hắn tạo ra Chén Thánh. Khiến các Ma Thuật Sư mà hắn thiết kế (những người nguyện biến thành Ma Thần theo ý muốn của Goetia) thành con cháu và phân bố chúng rải rác lên lịch sử nhân loại, chế tạo 7 điểm gây nổ. Đó là nguyên nhân gây ra sự sụp đổ của ở các thời đại. Tại giai đoạn hắn thiết lập âm mưu của mình, tương lai của nhân loại sau năm 2016 đã tan biến. London: Thành Phố Tử Giới Ma Sương Xuất hiện như một nhân vật phản diện cuối cùng và là kẻ đứng sau tất cả Dị Điểm. Kẻ mà Makiri Zolgen, Charles Babbage, Paracelsus phục vụ. Sau thất bại của Nikola Tesla và Artoria Alter, “vua Solomon” xuất hiện cùng bốn Ma Thần Trụ khác và đối mặt với nhóm Ritsuka, hắn loại bỏ Shakespeare, Kintoki và Tamamo no Mae. Mordred gần như đã bị giết nếu không có sự giúp đỡ của Andersen, người đã đối chứng với Solomon về nguồn gốc của hệ thống Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Vua Solomon xác nhận toàn bộ những lý thuyết của Andersen, cũng như tiết lộ bản thân là Grand Caster và giết ông. Nhưng sau đó quyết định rút lui, vì cho rằng Chaldea hiện tại không phải mối đe doạ đối với hắn. Babylonia: Chiến Tuyến Ma Thú Tuyệt Đối Salomon: Quan Vị Thần Điện Thời Gian Trong cuộc chiến với Chaldea tại Thần Điện Thời Gian. Ma Thần Baal hối thúc Solomon mau chóng sử dụng Ars Almadel Salomonis để tiêu diệt toàn bộ Anh Linh đang hiện diện. Tuy nhiên Solomon chỉ ra rằng chỉ cần loại bỏ Ritsuka, kết nối duy nhất các Anh Linh với Dị Điểm, tất cả sẽ kết thúc. Sau đó, Solomon đối mặt với Fujimaru Ritsuka và Mash Kyrielight, hắn giải thích về Bảo Khí cũng như kế hoạch sử dụng lượng ma lực thu được từ sự sụp đổ của Nhân Lý để đạt đến mục đích thực sự của mình. Solomon tấn công Ritsuka hòng loại bỏ tất cả Anh Linh đang hiện diện, nhưng đã bị cản lại bởi Mashu. Sau khi hình dạng Grand Caster một lần nữa bị ngăn cản, ấn tượng trước sự kiên cường của kẻ địch, hắn quyết định vứt bỏ lớp nguỵ trang và tiết lộ danh tính thực của mình là Beast I, Goetia.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 11: The Throne of Light Bands Hắn sau đó thuyết phục Mashu tham gia với hắn trong việc tạo ra một thế giới mới, nơi cái chết không tồn tại. Nhưng Mashu từ chối lời đề nghị và phủ nhận những quan điểm của hắn về cuộc sống. Thất vọng, Goetia khởi động Ars Almadel Salomonis nhưng Mashu kịp sử dụng Lord Camelot để bảo vệ Ritsuka dù trả giá bằng chính mạng sống của mình. Biết được cảm giác hiện tại của Ritsuka, Goetia cho phép cậu được đấm hắn ta. Mặc dù hắn cảnh báo rằng nếu làm thế thì Ritsuka cũng sẽ chết. Tuy nhiên, Romani Archaman cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại và tiết lộ anh ta mới là Solomon thật sự. Goetia bị sốc và tỏ ra khinh miệt Solomon. Cho rằng đã quá muộn để Solomon ngăn hắn lại và đã chuẩn bị giết anh, nhưng Solomon kích hoạt Ars Nova, loại bỏ hoàn toàn sự bất tử của Goetia. Mặc dù ban đầu hắn bất ngờ khi Solomon dám tự sát để ngăn chặn hắn, nhưng cũng nhanh chóng trở nên tức giận và chuẩn bị tiêu diệt tất cả mọi người. Nhưng do ảnh hưởng bởi Ars Nova, các Ma Thần Trụ và Thần Điện Thời Gian bắt đầu sụp đổ, Goetia sau đó đối chứng với Ritsuka lý do tại sao cậu chống lại hắn. Sau khi hiểu được lý do đằng sau và nhận ra kế hoạch của mình có quá nhiều sai sót, Goetia từ bỏ ý định của mình và biến mất. Tuy nhiên, trong lúc Ritsuka tìm đường thoát ra, Goetia đột ngột xuất hiện lại trước mặt cậu trong hình dạng con người, để ngăn không cho Ritsuka rời khỏi thần điện, và nói rằng cả hai sẽ cùng chết tại đây. Hắn nói rằng tất cả kế hoạch mà hắn chuẩn bị đều đã thất bại bởi sự hy sinh của Solomon. Nhưng cũng nói rằng, hắn đã thấu hiểu nhân loại nhờ vào sự tồn tại ngắn ngủi này của mình. Cuối cùng, Goetia quyết định sử dụng chút tàn dư còn lại để kéo theo Ritsuka, dù biết rằng điều đó là vô nghĩa. Sau cuộc đối đầu cuối cùng này, Goetia nhận xét rằng cuộc sống ngắn ngủi của một con người thật đáng ngạc nhiên và biến mất hoàn toàn. Tác phẩm khác Tried_before.jpg|Arcueid Brunestud (Berserk) tiết lộ rằng kế hoạch của Cát Osiris đã từng được thử trước đó. Ancient_one.jpg|Arcueid Brunestud nói rằng Cát Osiris đang lặp lại kế hoạch của "The Ancient I." Trong Melty Blood: Actress Again, Cát Osiris âm mưu biến toàn bộ Trái đất cùng cư dân của nó thành tinh thể, ––một phương tiện để làm cho tính liên tục của lịch sử trở thành một bản ghi vĩnh cữu, không thể bị tổn hại, như một cách để bảo tồn con người khỏi sự huỷ diệt đã được định. Khi biết được kế hoạch của cô, Arcueid Brunestud cho rằng “kế hoạch để vượt qua cái chết bằng cách đưa mọi thứ về hư vô” đã được thử trước đó , và cho rằng đằng sau nó là 1000 năm lỗi thời. Ban đầu, kế hoạch đó là của . . Không rõ là the Ancient "I" trong Melty Blood có tương ứng với Goetia, , hay không. Khả năng Sau khi xem xét các công tích phía trên, trường phái của hắn đã được quyết định. Grand Caster chỉ là chức danh hư vô. Được nhân loại tạo ra, đây là mối tai ách khủng khiếp đã lạm dung lịch sử con người theo cách hiệu quả nhất. Tên của hắn là Beast I. Một trong Bảy Cái Ác của Nhân Loại, Con Thú nắm giữ nguồn cội của (Sự phi lý khi con người vừa thương xót lẫn nhau lại vừa thất vọng. Đấy chính là thú tính của Goetia.). Hắn là một người toàn năng ngay cả vua Solomon cũng không thể vươn tới. Vì lấy di thể vua Solomon làm cơ sở và là sự kết hợp của Bảy mươi hai Ma Thần Trụ. Goetia có khả năng sử dụng các Kỹ Năng và Bảo Khí của Solomon. Kỹ năng Tạo Dựng Trận Địa (Hạng A): Năng lực tạo lập một trận địa có lợi cho bản thân của ma thuật sư. Bằng việc xây nên , Solomon được coi là người đã đạt đến đỉnh cao của lĩnh vực Tạo Dựng Trận Địa. Lời Phép Cao Tốc (Hạng A): Một kỹ thuật dùng để tăng lên tốc độ vịnh xướng ma thuật. Trước đây tốc độ niệm chú của anh chỉ ở mức trung bình, nhưng bây giờ nó có thể so sánh với Thần Ngôn Cao Tốc. Bởi lẽ kẻ đang trú ngụ bên trong là Goetia, do đó điểm yếu của anh ta khi còn sống ... điểm yếu đặc trưng của anh ấy ... không còn ở đó.. Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm (Hạng C): Năng lực tạo ra những dụng cụ có chứa ma lực. Có lẽ vì anh ấy có chuyên môn hơn trong khế ước, kĩ năng này chỉ đạt hạng trung bình. Triệu Hồi Thuật (Hạng EX): Loại Ma Thuật có thể triệu hồi Linh Thể từ quá khứ, hay thậm chí là tương lai chưa xảy ra. Sau khi vua Solomon chết, khái niệm Bảy mươi hai Ma Thần Trụ mà ngài bỏ lại liền trú ngụ đến bên trong cơ thể của Solomon, trải qua một thời gian dài, đã chuyển sinh và khoác da Solomon, trở thành “Người nào đó”. Tuy rằng không thể triệu hồi Anh Linh hay Sử Ma tầm thường, nhưng lại có thể tự do triệu hồi bất cứ 72 Ma Thần Trụ nào về thế giới hiện tại. Nói dễ hiểu hơn thì thuật này là Công cụ biến đổi dùng để chiếu ảnh các "Không tưởng Ma Thần" trú ngụ ở thế giới bên trong Solomon tới thế giới bên ngoài. Phản Triệu Hồi (Hạng EX): Loại bỏ tất cả Bảo Khí của Servant được triệu hồi bằng cách hấp thụ hoặc phủ nhận chúng. Chỉ trừ một “ngoại lệ” duy nhất và chính vì ngoại lệ này, nên kỹ năng có uy quyền tuyệt đối (i.e. ★) đã bị giảm xuống hạng EX. Hiện Thân Độc Lập (Hạng A): Một kỹ năng đặc biệt. Là phiên bản ưu việt hơn của Hành Động Độc Lập. Hơn nữa, do cố định sự tồn tại, nó cũng có khả năng chống lại các đòn tấn công như đột tử hay thao túng thời gian. Ngoài ra, những người sở hữu kỹ năng này sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự kiện Thiêu Rụi Nhân Lý bằng phương thức tạo ra các Dị Điểm, cũng như việc Cải Biên Nhân Lý bằng cách *****. Miễn chừng nào các điều kiện vẫn được đáp ứng. Nhẫn Của Solomon (Hạng EX): Mười chiếc nhẫn được Chúa trao tặng. Minh chứng của một vị vua, ông tổ của ma thuật. Khi toàn bộ mười chiếc nhẫn được tập hợp, mọi ma thuật sử dụng bởi con người đều bị vô hiệu hóa và bị đặt dưới sự chi phối của hắn. Goetia nắm giữ chín chiếc nhẫn. Chỉ trừ một chiếc còn lại thuộc về––– Thiên Lý Nhãn (Hạng EX): Ở cấp bậc cao, những người mang Kỹ Năng có thể có được những năng lực như tiên đoán ('nhìn thấy tương lai') và các dạng nhận thức khác vượt ra ngoài thị lực tiêu chuẩn (ví du như nhìn xuyên thấu). Thiên Lý Nhãn của Solomon cho phép anh có thể nhìn thấu cả quá khứ lẫn tương lai. Vì Thiên Lý Nhãn là kỹ năng được trang bị lên thân thể nên Goetia cũng có thể sử dụng. Mặc Khải (Rank --): Kỹ năng cho phép lắng nghe âm thanh từ Thiên Đường và chọn được hành động thích hợp nhất. Bởi vì kỹ năng này chỉ có Linh Hồn mới có thể nắm giữ nên Goetia (trú ngụ trong di thể của Solomon) không thể nào sử dụng. Hình dạng và Phiên bản khác Vua Ma Thần Vua Nhân Loại |type = Servant, Cái Ác của Nhân Loại |gender = Nam |height = 178cm |weight = 75kg }} |option2 = Tiếng Nhật| }} Sau khi trận chiến kết thúc và mọi thứ đã được giải quyết. Goetia xuất hiện và đối mặt với Fujimaru Ritsuka khi cậu tìm cách rời khỏi Thần Điện, như một "Đối thủ cuối cùng". Tuy nhiên, nhờ vào việc đạt được "tuổi thọ", hắn cuối cùng cũng thấu hiểu được nhân loại, điều mà mãi cho đến tận bây giờ Goetia vẫn không thể làm được. Hắn cuối cùng cũng trở thành "Vua Nhân Loại", một vị vua khôn ngoan thậm chí vượt qua cả vua Solomon. Không chỉ hoạt động bằng những cảm xúc mãnh liệt như "giận dữ" hay "phẫn nộ" thuộc về Goetia trước đó, mà còn là vì những cảm xúc tự nhiên của một con người mà hắn ta sở hữu, những thứ mà mãi hắn mới hiểu được. Goetia không căm hận Ritsuka vì đã đánh bại hắn ta. Thực tế thì ngay cả khi có giết chết cậu, việc Goetia bị đánh bại vẫn sẽ không thay đổi. Từ những quan điểm sau cùng của hắn, thì đó đơn giản chỉ là "sự cố chấp cuối cùng của một người vẫn mãi kiên trì cho đến ngày hôm nay". Cơ thể của Goetia vụn vỡ từng chút một trong trận chiến, nhưng hắn không than vãn vì điều đó. Cảm giác thật sự và duy nhất của hắn là "Vậy ra, đây chính là ý nghĩa của việc được sống. Là ý nghĩa của cuộc sống này." "Để thể hiện sự tôn trọng đối với một đối thủ tuyệt vời. Trong khoảng thời gian này, nuốt trọn sự trống rỗng mất đi mọi thứ, và đối mặt như những địch thủ cho đến phút cuối cùng." Phần thưởng độc nhất dành cho đại nghiệp đã kéo dài hơn 3000 năm được ban cho hắn ta. ––––––Hỡi Chúa, Khoái Lạc Trong Cuộc Sống. Grand Caster |gender=Nam |aka=Solomon-Goetia |gender=Nam |height=178cm |weight=75kg }} (Thân thể) |type=Beast |source= |region=Vương quốc Israel cổ đại |alignment=Chân Chính |attribute=Thiên |qualclasses= }} Goetia chiếm đoạt cơ thể của vua Solomon, đảm nhiệm vai trò , trong phần lớn cốt truyện phần 1. Phát triển Yamanaka Kotetsu là người thiết kế nhân vật cho Goetia.Fate/Grand Order material IV - Goetia, p.410-431 References en: Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Beast Thể_loại:Anh Linh Israel Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order